


Two Girls, One Claw Machine

by angelbot



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: After months of losing iPhone after iPhone, Kitty is desperate enough to try a boardwalk claw machine. Rachel can't help but assist.





	Two Girls, One Claw Machine

Kitty Pryde was not happy when Lockheed took her iPhone and dropped it in the sea. Not at all. She was even more devoid of happiness when nothing could revive it. Rice? No. Ororo somehow sucking out the moisture with her powers? No. Layla Miller? No, and “that’s not how my powers work, why did you think they worked that way?”

Now, a dead iPhone was not the end of the world, but Kitty’s had been dropping like flies recently. Maybe Apple had an anti-mutant agenda and/or a personal vendetta against Kitty, or maybe Kitty was just bad at remembering that she was holding them when she phased.

Kitty’s iPhone budget was running low, and so was the generosity of her friends. Mourning the loss of iPhone number twenty-three, Kitty walked dejectedly through the boardwalk, where she had gone to waste some time, having told Lockheed off and watching him fly away.

That was when she saw it: the venerable claw machine.

Kitty’s eyes glistened with a sort of fervor as she approached it, realizing it had an iPhone in her preferred model and color. Truly, this could have been fate. 

Kitty reached for a dollar and pulled it in. Deep in concentration, she maneuvered the claw towards the iPhone. So close, and then...it dropped. Kitty sighed, and took out another dollar.

Soon enough Kitty was twenty dollars poorer, and no iPhone in sight. Sighing, a thought came into Kitty’s head. A devious thought, but one born more out of desperation than any desire to cause mischief. 

Kitty was just about to phase through the claw machine as she was sure no one was watching, when a familiar thought-voice came into her head.

_Kitty, what are you doing_?

_Oh fuck._  

_Kitty. Are you about to steal that iPhone from a claw machine?_

_Maybe. How did you know I was here?_

_You posted on Instagram and I was in the area._

_Oh, so you’re stalking me now?_  

_That is. Besides the point. The point is you’re literally stealing an iPhone. Would Xavier be proud?_

_Screw Xavier. I need a phone, Rachel!_

Kitty sighed. She knew it was a stupid idea, but goddamn if it wasn’t proving harder and harder to resist it. She heard footsteps approaching, and quickly stepped out of the claw machine and tried her best to whistle inconspicuously.

“Wow. You’re a master of deception, Kitty,” Rachel said with a smile. “Nothing about you looks suspicious right now.” 

Kitty rolled her eyes. “These damn machines are rigged. I bet there’s a guy watching everyone who comes up here, and he’s paid to take control of the machine and ruin it. It’s a conspiracy, I tell you –” 

“Oh, come on. Let me try,” Rachel said. 

“Be my guest,” Kitty said, trying not to think too loudly about how hot Rachel looked when she was confident.

 “I heard that,” Rachel said, eyes focused on the machine now. Kitty turned scarlet and looked down. Goddamn telepaths.

 Rachel didn’t reply to that thought, and it was clear her concentration was mainly on the claw. Slowly, Rachel moved the claw to the iPhone…

 And then she telekinetically lifted the iPhone into the out chute.

 The iPhone clattered down out of the machine with a satisfying thud.

 Kitty stared at Rachel.

 “What the hell? You were just telling me not to use my powers to steal –”

 “Yeah, because you’re shit at not getting caught, whereas I can do it easily,” Rachel said with a bit of swagger. Rachel really was hot when she was confident, goddamn these thoughts.

 “B-but Xavier!”

 “Do you want the phone or not? If you don’t, I can just slide it back up like so –”

 “NO! Ok, ok, I want the phone.”

 Rachel grinned smugly as she passed it over to Kitty, who eagerly tore open the packaging.

“Is there...anything else you want?” Rachel said as Kitty was admiring her phone.

“What – what do you mean?”  Kitty said, feeling once again a warmth returning to her cheeks.

 “I can read your mind. You don’t just want the iPhone, do you?”

 “Uh, well, I don’t know, I really only came here for the iPhone.” 

“Is that so? Because I’ve been looking at some of your thoughts, and it’s really very interesting how many of them include me and you in various –”

Kitty shut Rachel up with a kiss before she could reveal her proclivities to the world. Of course, by kissing her she was also revealing her proclivities to the world, but at least now only the person who needed to know the specifics would know.

 


End file.
